


Meeting The Parents

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Family Meal, F/M, Family Fluff, Javert is R's Dad, M/M, Protective!Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis Gift Exchange Treat for TheRussianKat! : I'm kinda in love with Javert being Grantaires Dad/step-Dad right now so take that run wherever the hell you like. But please no Daddy Kink, please please please no.</p><p>Inspector Javert is Grantaire's father. And he scared Enjolras senseless. That's why Enjolras really didn't want to go to a family meal and have to face him. Unfortunately Grantaire was insistence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRussianKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/gifts).



Enjolras was terrified by his boyfriend’s father. And it wasn’t the timid fear it was pure terror. First off, he was the captain of the police force in their area of Paris and in charge of dealing with all minor crimes around. This wouldn’t be a problem, if Enjolras wasn’t always being arrested. Inspector Javert was not someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of. The second thing was that Javert was incredibly, incredibly protective over his son. The Javert-Valjean family was a strange one to say the least. Javert adopted Grantaire when he was four and so Grantaire didn’t know anything else. They were incredibly close as then it was the two of them. However Javert married (finally in Grantaire’s eyes) someone who he had been hunting for on the side of the law for years. Javert married Valjean a year ago and they moved in together with Valjean’s adopted daughter, Cosette. Told you it was complicated. Anyway this lead to Javert protecting his son and daughter with all the might of the law. Enjolras was terrified. 

“You’ll be fine,” Grantaire laughed, kissing him tenderly on the cheek as they stood in front of the restaurant. “Cosette and Marius will be there too and I’m sure Papa will be too preoccupied trying to see if he can make Marius faint like he did last time,” Grantaire soothed, lacing his fingers through his boyfriend’s. That was one good thing about this, Cosette was also bring her boyfriend and Marius was even easier to intimidate than Enjolras was when it came to Javert and Valjean. They were stood outside of a really nice restaurant that Grantaire had already told him was their family’s favourite. More pressure on him. Grantaire had to practically pull him in side and over to their table. Cosette and Marius were already there and Javert was already trying to make Marius as uncomfortable as he could manage. Enjolras took a deep shuddering breath as he pulled on a fake smile and sat down as he shook both men’s hands and Grantaire embraced them warmly. “Dad, Papa this is Enjolras, my boyfriend,” Grantaire smiled, as they sat down. Grantaire was on one end, Marius and Enjolras were pinned in by Cosette on the other end. 

“So Julien,” Javert began as soon as their food had been ordered. Enjolras gulped as he looked up into those steely eyes. “What do you do for a living?” he asked, now this was something Enjolras could deal with.  
“I’m a lawyer, mostly family cases, in a firm that I set up with two of my course mates from university,” Enjolras smiled, he loved his job and was really proud of himself for setting up his own business. Javert nodded respectfully but they both knew that was not the end. Grantaire, Cosette and Valjean maintained the small talk throughout the dinner as Grantaire and Cosette silently comforted their corresponding others. Enjolras and Marius were deathly silent; they knew their every word would be scrutinised by the inspector so it was better to say nothing. Javert was also silent. He was staring and analysing their every movement. “So Julien, how did the two of you meet. We’ve heard that you met at the same place as Cette and Marius but no more,” Valjean asked and Enjolras paled.  
“Um well we met at a university club,” Enjolras stammered, lowering his eyes. This was where it was going to go wrong.  
“It was an activist group,” Cosette added, sensing Enjolras’ reluctance but no one said anymore. 

“I need to talk to you Nicolas,” Javery stated, standing up abruptly and striding out into the entrance hall. Grantaire mouthed an apology to Enjolras before following him out. Enjolras could hear every word. “I am not having you dating a delinquent!” Javert shouted and Enjolras winced once again, sliding down in his chair.  
“I’m really sorry about him,” Valjean apologised.  
“Papa, I love you but I also love Enjolras,” Grantaire replied, nice and calm in the face of adversity. It was clearly a battle of pride between the two. “I just want you to accept that the person I love isn’t perfect in your eyes,” he added, holding his father’s hand tightly. “I need you to support us like you do Cosette, I can’t do this if I don’t have you behind me,” Grantaire exclaimed but before he could leave, Javert pulled him into a warm embrace. Grantaire rested his head on his father’s chest tenderly.  
“I’ll always be there for you Nic,” Javert whispered into Grantaire’s brown hair. “If a relationship with Enjolras is what you went then I will always be there for you. But that doesn’t mean I won’t keep an eye on him. I care about you and I just want you to be happy,” Javert explained, letting his son out of the embrace. “If this boy gives you any trouble you tell me alright?” he asked and Grantaire nodded as he laughed.  
“I love you papa,” he smiled, hugging his father once again before darting back inside. The four remaining people at the table pretended to have heard nothing as Grantaire slid back into his seat. Enjolras turned to face Javert in the corridor. The police man was glaring at him sternly, he spotted Enjolras watching and gave him the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture before walking back into the main hall. Enjolras gulped nervously. But when he walked in a small smile was on his face. “I’m sorry for that Julien but if you even think about hurting Nicolas then I will hunt you down and you will not live to regret your actions,” he explained, while shaking Enjolras’ hand a little too tightly for comfort.  
“I have no intentions of hurting your son sir,” Enjolras nodded and they settled back down to eat their finally arriving meal. 

The meal was nice after that. Enjolras knew that Javert would never like him but he would no longer get between them. This all meant so much to Grantaire. Enjolras was overjoyed that they had managed to part on civil terms after the evening. Javert was still terrifying though.


End file.
